Interminable
by K. FanNeurtex
Summary: Una serie de dabbles sin conexión alguna entre si donde se activan todos los chip y mas, la cantidad es indefinida
1. NOVIO ATRASADO

Nota: Holaaa, volví, estoy viva. Se que tal vez varios estén preguntándose por Mas alla del tiempo, pero quiero que sepan que si la voy a terminar, solo que tengo serios problemas con el internet y es una historia bastante larga, por lo tanto no publicare sino hasta que mis problemas se solucionen, espero que puedan entenderlo. Gracias por seguir al corriente y estos mini dabbles son para todos ustedes. Nota 2: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Ahora si, a leer.

NOVIO ARASADO

Normalmente la novia se atrasa y el chico espera, en éste caso sucede al revés. … De pie frente al altar se encontraba, sus nervios en cuanto pasaba mas tiempo aumentaban de nivel, el blanco e impecable vestido aperlado diseñado por si misma era alisado histéricamente por sus manos, cada tanto observaba de refilo al padre, quien parecía incluso mas ansioso que ella, y sonreía con nerviosismo.

Nota a los invitados quienes parecen jugar el papel de espectadores y siente como pueden juzgarla con la mirada en una situación muy penosa. Por su mente pasa el recuerdo del día anterior, "No puedo esperar" había mencionado el rubio a través de esa video llamada, y realmente se escuchaba sincero, ahora la linda y nerviosa novia comenzaba a creer lo contrario. "¿Donde está el novio?" "¿Realmente va a venir?" "Pobre chica" esas eran las palabras en murmullos dichas por los invitados que, aun siendo susurros, fueron escuchados por la novia. Aun quería mantenerse positiva tratando de convencerse a si misma que de seguro él llegaría, aunque una vocecilla bastante molesta en su mente dijera lo contrario.

10 minutos

-Hija yo…- el padre colocó una mano en el hombro de la joven, en sus obscuros ojos mostraba compasión –Tengo otras cosas que cubrir y…- su oración no fue completada gracias a la interrupción.

-Solo unos minutos mas por favor- suplicó, aquel hombre de avanzada edad soltó un suspiro de resignación y compresión, asintiendo al tiempo de tomar la decisión de aguardar.

Ella realmente quería ser positiva al respecto. Adrien no la plantaria en su boda ¿Verdad? La azabache dio un firme no por respuesta, sin embargo, al notar la hora y darse cuenta el retraso que llevaban comenzó a dudar, un sudor frio recorre su cuerpo y los nervios, si es posible, aumentan de nivel.

15 minutos Sus ojos entristecidos se cristalizan y la esperanza termina por fallecer.

20 minutos Vuelve su cuerpo hasta el padre, resignándose a la verdad, una sonrisa intenta posarse en sus labios y aun con lo difícil que es, finalmente la mueca es producida, aunque todo su cuerpo emane tristeza.

-Ya no lo haré esperar mas padre, ya no pierda su tiempo aquí, él no venrd…-

-¡Lamento la demora!- aquel estruendoso grito interrumpió cada palabra de la muer e hicieron que inevitablemente volviera su cuerpo hacia aquella voz masculina, al igual que el resto de personas en la iglesia. El joven rubio vestido elegantemente prácticamente trotaba hacia la azabache, su respiración era agitada al igual que los latidos frenéticos de su corazón al ver a Marinette, quien parecía sorprendida y sonriente al mismo compás. Velozmente llegó a donde la mujer lo esperaba y tomo su mano, sonriendo con culpabilidad.

-Lo siento- habló al padre -¿Podría comenzar por favor?- el mismo asintió con lentitud y sonrió con dulzura. -Estamos aquí reunidos para…- sinceramente todo el dialogo que le seguía después la novia no fue capaz de escuchar, pues estaba demasiado distraída observando a su apuesto prometido (pronto esposo) que con el brillo de sus ojos prometía contar la historia de su demora luego, cuando todo estuviera terminado y fueran marido y mujer.

Aunque, para ser honesta, a ella no le importó la demora o las razones de la misma. Pues él estaba allí, declarando su amor de una manera publica y legal, y queriendo compartir su vida con ella. Y eso, realmente era suficiente.


	2. SENSATEZ

SENSATEZ

Porque definitivamente Chat Noir no la tenia. …

-¡Chat!- exclamó la azabache, estando sonrojada de las mejillas hasta el cuello, con sus ojos abiertos hasta mas no poder y la sorpresa relejada en su rostro. De parte del rubio solo era emitida una sonrisa que desprendía diversión.

-Yo solo quería demostrar mi punto- la articulación se oía alza, poco convencible, pues de hecho así era.

Después de llegar esa noche a la habitación de Marinette, comer tranquilamente una galleta y beber el delicioso chocolate caliente, decidió que era momento de confesar esos sentimientos hacia ella que recientemente había descubierto. Y no conforme con eso ¡Le había robado un beso! ¡De la forma mas descarada que pudo encontrar! Respiró profundo, tratando de eliminar el rubor de su rostro, siendo este un intento inútil, cabe decir, y procedió a hablar.

-No puedes ir por ahí besando a las chichas que van por tu camino- reprochó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

El héroe sonrió egocéntricamente y acercó su rostro mucho mas al femenino, haciendo que éste nuevamente se enrojeciera.

-Yo se que muchas chicas mueren por besar a este gato- ante esto la joven no pudo evitar girar los ojos –Pero… yo solo quiero probar tus labios princesa.

Definitivamente él no tiene sensatez Ni vergüenza. Ciertamente, Marinette había notado la extraña actitud del rubio para con su alter-ego, los coqueteos y galantería ahora eran escasos, lo cuel, era un alivio pues asi podía concentrarse mas en las batallas.

Se había rendido, solo para fijarse en su otro yo. No podía hacerle eso. Aun cuando su corazón latía frenéticamente cerca del gato.

-Me gusta Adrien, lo sabes – mencionó, ella pensaría que el héroe se alejaría o incluso que llegase a sentir enojo, en lugar de eso, este sonrió ampliamente, mostrando los colmillos.

-Y eso es aun mejor- Marinette no pudo evitar determinar que Chat Noir estaba falto de cordura, al menos así fue hasta que una luz resplandeciente iluminó su habitación. Y Adrien Agreste quedó ante sus ojos.

-Dejaré que lo pienses Bogaboo- ante la mención del apodo la chica empalideció y se paralizó. Incluso aun cuando el rubio se había vuelto a transformar y marchado del lugar.

¿Qué?


	3. DESCUBRIMIENTO

DESCUBRIMIENTO

Frente a sus ojos la revelación de la identidad del enemigo de Paris numero uno, y con ella, un inmenso dolor. … Corría incesantemente, largas jadeos brotaban de sus labios y sus ojos cristalizados ardían con fuerza.

Decepción. "Sentimiento o emoción definido como una desilusión ante algo o alguien. Generalmente se acompaña de frustración, tristeza, desengaño y/o molestia" Adrien Agreste recuerda haber escuchado aquello en un viejo programa de televisión, tal vez con ese psicólogo de cabello alborotado y comentarios hilarantes o quizá el documental de agregaciones extras que televisan cada mañana, de cualquier forma justo en ese momento era exactamente eso lo que sentía. Una profunda decepción. Porque su padre es Hokw Moth. Y de eso hay duda.

Finalmente se detuvo, un sudor frio recorría su rostro, mezclándose con las lágrimas ya derramadas, "Después de que la recupere me detendré, solo hasta entonces" había mencionado aquel hombre "Acompáñame Adrien, tu mucho mas que nadie debe entenderlo" pero cuantas mas explicaciones daba el rubio se convencía mas de lo contrario.

Lo que siguió después fue la huida. Solo recuerda haber corrido hasta no poder mas. Ahora observa a su alrededor, nota la nieve caer tranquilamente, "eso explica el frío" piensa, siente a Plagg removerse en su chaqueta, aun así solo es capaz de caer de rodillas en su lugar. El perfecto rostro de su madre llega a su mente, como si ésta tratara de tranquilizarlo de alguna forma. Pero eso no detiene sus lágrimas.

-¿Adrien?- escuchó la voz dulce, con destello de preocupación desprendida. Fue sencillo reconocer a la dueña de esa melodía, la única persona que aun se preocupa por él, por su bienestar. Marinette. La misma chica que había confesado sus sentimientos hace solo dos semanas y la que penosamente tuvo que rechazar. -¿Estás bien?- esta vez, la joven se encontraba a su lado, exactamente adoptando la misma posición que él.

El aferrado abrazo que siguió luego fue inevitable. Sintió como la azabache correspondió el gesto cálidamente, ofreciendo re confortación. Y lloró. Lloró porque se sentía un niño desamparado por su madre, lloró porque su padre definitivamente es un mounstro, lloró porque extrañaba su vieja vida, lloró porque podía hacerlo libremente sabiendo que Marinette no lo juzgaría.

Porque irrevocablemente ella era en quien podía confiar.

Su luz en toda aquella obscuridad.


End file.
